


Neko Fun Time

by MyFaceFeelsAwesome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFaceFeelsAwesome/pseuds/MyFaceFeelsAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Neko things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko Fun Time

Dillon was at Joe's house sitting in the living room with Joe. Dillon's cute lil's cat tail was twitching in anger. Joe just laughed at his anger.

"Hey Dillon, wanna make a bet?" Joe asked.

"Hell yes. What is it?" Dillon replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA  
> FOOLED YOU  
> (Mainly to fool my senpai xD)


End file.
